Shiba Miyuki/Relationships
Shiba Tatsuya "I don't desire anything more from him. I won't even ask him to accept my feelings. In the end... I guess, love is the only word I could use to describe it." ''-Shiba Miyuki to Shizuku about Tatsuya, Volume 5, Part 1'' The relationship between Tatsuya and Miyuki is one of the focal points in the story of Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei. Tatsuya and Miyuki do not act as normal siblings should, and instead, act more like lovers. Erika commented that they (Tatsuya and Miyuki) treat each other with an intimacy beyond that of a loving couple. The way Tatsuya and Miyuki act around each other in public tends to cause various commotion and reactions among their peers; embarassment to discomfort to exasperation. Miyuki often acts overly affectionate towards Tatsuya to deliberately cause discomfort to their peers. Miyuki is devoted to Tatsuya, willing to serve him as much as possible. For her, there is no greater joy than serving and taking care of Tatsuya. Miyuki greatly holds Tatsuya's skills and talents in high regards and she considers him a genuis beyond her reach. Miyuki often scolds Tatsuya for underestimating himself. Miyuki is easily angered when others belittle her brother, to such extent that her magic influences her surroundings. The affection that Miyuki has for Tatsuya goes beyond that of sibling love. Miyuki is romantically in love with her brother but acknowledges that they could not be together in that way. She laments that though she was satisfied to be his little sister, she had cursed the fact that they are related by blood. Still, Miyuki shows signs of trying to win over the heart of her brother. For Miyuki, being in Tatsuya's arms is the most natural thing for her, and that being in his arms was where she belonged. Miyuki is much more daring when it comes to her clothing when she is alone with Tatsuya. In public, Miyuki always dresses herself with modest clothing while at home, when Tatsuya is the only one with her, she adorns clothing that is both daring and revealing. Miyuki also is willing to bare herself in front of Tatsuya. Miyuki is appalled and disgusted at the thought of being touchedd by any other male aside from Tatsuya. Aside from dancing in social functions, the thought of another boy touching her repulsed her. For Miyuki, her entire body, heart and soul is for Tatsuya alone. Tatsuya is the person that Miyuki loves and respects the most, which is in contrast to the way she viewed him three years before the current story. Three years ago, Miyuki neither liked nor despised her brother; she just doesn't know how to act around him. Nevertheless, Miyuki had shown jealousy at the interaction between her normally emotionless brother and the Kuraba siblings and she had also shown sadness when she thought that Tatsuya was forcing himself to show affection to her. Miyuki was horrified when she discovered the truth about why Tatsuya could only love her. After the Okinawa Invasion, Miyuki has devoted her entire life to Tatsuya, saying that the life that her mother had given her had been lost and that she lives only because of the life that her brother had given her. Yotsuba Maya Shiba Miya Shiba Tatsurou Shiba Sayuri Category:Relationships